The Grimm Reaper
by KageNoYoko
Summary: It is said, when the night falls, and the creatures of darkness attack, a lone warrior will stand between them and their prey. A short series. Please keep in mind that reviews are appreciated, and help me to improve my writing.


As the story goes, at night, when the moon hangs overhead, illuminating all, the creatures of shadow will rise, and hunt. And no one will be safe.

But these are just children's stories, tales told to keep the young and naive in line, from wandering the streets at night, when they should be in their beds.

All of these stories have a happy ending, of a warrior rising above, putting his life on the line, to protect everyone from the creatures of shadow, to save lives, and make the world a better place for all.

For one person, there was no happy ending, just the eternal fight through the darkness, in search of the light of truth, which forever eluded them. So they continued to fight, continued to kill, a life without a true reason, and only blood upon their hands.

But that is just a story, told to children to keep them from misbehaving, to make sure that they will listen to their parents, do as they are told, and be good so that they can grow up, and become a part of this cold world of metal, to do the same jobs as their parents, as their grandparents, in blissful ignorance of what is going on in the background.

For when night falls, the beasts awaken, and the hunter appears.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She tried to cover a yawn with one hand, failing miserably as the surprisingly potent drowsiness took her mind, made her slow to react, as her boot-covered feet lead her back to her apartment, her long mane of blonde hair trailing behind her as an afterthought.

Her day had been long and arduous, she had spent the night partying, as she did many nights, in a hopeless attempt to drown away the emptiness in her life, to no avail.

So now, with a hazy mind effected by both the alcohol the 17 year old should probably have not consumed, and thoughts that in the morning she would have to get back to work, the girl continued to drag herself back home, once again with false promises in her mind that this would be the last time that she would spend her night like this.

Nearby the shadows watched, red slitted eyes following all of the girl's movements with the mind of killers, drool falling from their fangs as they sized up their newest prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and silence the girl, with no one the wiser.

Stopping to look down a darker alley, with only a pathetic light glowing faintly above it, she considered taking a shortcut back to her apartment, and the chance to avoid having to double back around the surrounding buildings. The throbbing of her head helped make the decision for her, and with a final huff, the blonde girl changed her course, and veered off down the alley.

The creatures followed silently, clearing the street with ease, and taking up a new number of hiding places, waiting for the girl to eventually drop her guard, and for the perfect chance to strike to make itself available.

Finally the beasts saw their chance, as the girl's hand came up again to cover another yawn, and pounced, all at once, the miasma of darkness clouding the sky, and gaining the girl's attention, as the full moon overhead was overshadowed by the black.

And then, everything went to hell.

Gasping as lilac eyes caught the sight of the large, lightly-furred humanoids hovering overhead, the blonde felt her scream catch in her throat, as she could only watch and wait for the creatures sharp claws to impale her body, and end her life.

But that moment never came, and after blinking once the blonde girl looked up, to see what had stalled the attack of the creatures of the darkness, and came eye-to-eye with a young girl.

A young girl with the brightest Silver eyes she had ever seen in her life. And considering she had never met anyone with silver eyes before, that was saying a lot.

Barely able to get out a short, "what?" the girl was shoved to the ground by this new arrival, and the cacophony of shrill howling that echoed in the cramped alley assaulted her ears relentlessly for several minutes.

Her first attempt at getting up was met with the cut off cry of something overhead, which made her rethink her plans, and throw her head back to the ground, and curse herself out for not having her shot gauntlets with her, 'Of course the one night that I really need them, and they're back home.'

The noise continued around her for several minutes, of Grimm being torn asunder and blasted to pieces, before all fell quiet in the alleyway.

Yang dared to lift her head slightly, and was only mildly bothered by the dead grimm that now littered the alley around her, noting that none came anywhere close to her.

Climbing back to her feet, the girl decided to further inspect the new corpses around her, and noted that they had to of been cut with a weapon with a long-bladed edge. Others sported various bullet holes from punishingly large slug shots, making the blonde think of shotgun shells.

The last thing she noticed, as a shiver ran down her body from the carnage around her, was that the silver-eyed girl was nowhere to be seen, and how that alone made her heart throb in her chest slightly, her curiosity of her saviour overwhelming her joy at being alive.

Then she heard the distinctive whine of police sirens and bolted, groaning to herself and cursing out the vale police force.

Honestly, it was as if they didn't care that someone could have died.

As she continued on her way home, the Blonde girl's thoughts were filled with questions about a girl in a red cloak, with the brightest eyes she had ever seen before.


End file.
